Never Question ME
by hope1090
Summary: AlucardXOC Liz, a new maid at Hellsing is very annoying and catches the eye of some one she does not wish to meet. RAPE, no plot really....


**Never...Question ME**

* * *

Liz, a new maid at Hellsing who had come to like a bat to which she had taken a liking to and had named Squeeky. Also she had taken to calling Seras 'Airbags', which offended her on many occasions, and this was simply… another argument…Seras growled again and moved forward towards the bat not with a oh to nice look in her eye. "I think," that Vampire warned softly her eyes glowing again, "you might want to be careful want you say... because-"

"You never know who you could be offending." Alucard finished for his follower, his eyes boring into Liz as he stood right behind her.

Liz glared. "Oh look, the puppy's little owner has come to rescue her from the big bad human." she spat, not all to fond of Alucard. Her previous history with him could attest to that fact. He frightened her a little inside, but she always tried her best not to let him know that. Her bat, Squeaky, flew to Alucard, squeaking, and Liz felt a little betrayed, though the bat did live with him now. "As always Alucard, it's a pleasure to see you." Liz said, rolling her eyes with the sarcasm.

Alucard smirked, his white teeth gleaming wickedly in the lamplight as he took a step towards the girl; dragging his tongue across his teeth as he went. "It is a pleasure to see you but we both know it much more fun to receive said pleasure then to see." the former Vampire kings eyes cackled with insanity as he bent low, taking Liz's hand an gently placing his lips on it before quickly removing them from her hand and replacing them upon her lips.

Liz gasped into the kiss, astonished that he would do so, especially in front of Seras. Pulling away, she could see the insane glint in his eyes behind the yellow glasses, and this excited something within her, though she fought to keep it silent. Looking at Seras, she expected the reaction to be disgust, shock, or a jeering smirk. Maybe all three. Still, she would have to show him that she wasn't afraid. Trailing a finger along his jaw line, she looked seductively back at him. "Don't we both know it." Liz said, trying her best to be intimidating.

Seras starred in shock but with one look from her master she fled the room, very happy it was Liz and not her. Alucard was amused by her futile attempts but... it could work to his favor. "Are you CHOOSING to dance with death?" he asked, taking her finger into his mouth and slowly sucking on it. Nipping at it a bit just to remind who he was. "Not the smartest of ideas my little lamb..."

"Not the smartest, perhaps, but letting death have his way has never been the best idea either. I should know." Liz said, trying to keep her cool. If she did anything today, she would keep herself from being injured too badly by him. Each time she encountered him, she needed large amounts of healing. Her goal was to at least fight back. "But tell me..." she said when she saw Seras leave when shot a single look. "Why choose to do this? You are a Vampire after all. Why interfere with a simple human like myself?" she asked, not really caring to hear the answer, but just trying to distract him for a little while. Taking her other hand, the one not being used as a chew toy, and ran it through his long black hair.

Alucard grinned viciously at his prey his hand taking the one that ran through his coarse jet black hair, pinning it to the wall with his empiric strength. "Why? Because I find you humans so amusing THAT'S why..." he licked his lips and pressed them up against her neck, his hot breath breathing right over her jugular as the Vampire licked his way up to her mouth and pulled her into another kiss. Alucard pulled away and let his glasses fall the ground, shattering into little pieces. His eyes now revealed. Insanity is all that one could ever see in them as he uses his free hand to run itself down her body, stopping just at her entrance. "... my little lamb."

Liz could no longer hold back a look of terror, though she tried her best to control it. It was no use. This monster always got the best of her, and probably always will. And yet, she was determined to overcome that fear and defeat the former king of vampires, if only mentally. Taking the hand that he did not pin down, she reached out, pulling his head forward to bite at his ear, and whispering "But you know I will never agree to be your plaything... I do have a husband to go home to..." she said softly, almost a warning, though it was said in a seductive tone.

Alucard smirked and pressed their faces closer together, nay their lips inches apart as he spoke. "You tell me this like I have never done so before and yet to each time this has occurred... I don't I've ever once cared! The Vampire took her other hand and before she could even protest he snapped in half, he didn't want it to get in the way.

Laughing sadistically now, Alucard began to tear her clothing to shreds, not even caring if at times it was her flesh her tore. He stepped back, admiring how she look but did not like how one arm worked while the other didn't so... it joined the other, broken. He cackled and shoved Liz against the wall, digging his claws into her breasts as he yelled at her, "Yes you humans ALWAYS entertain me- scream girl! Scream for that pathetic husband of yours!"

Alucard bent down and licked the blood of her breast with his rough tongue, making them twice as painful as he cleared away the mess. He pressed their bodies together as the became dark, they were no longer his followers room but somewhere in Alucards sick mind. His eyes shone brightly in the darkness and he pressed his hard member at the front of Liz's entrance. "Come on... lighten up. Why so serious?!" Alucard screamed with laughter as he shoved his full length in, enjoying the sounds of her walls tearing apart on the inside as he pulled himself out and forced it all back in again. It was such a putrid heaven for a monster like him.

Terrified and in imense pain, Liz was helpless against his wrath once again. Her broken arms would be no help to her, and in a dark place of his own creation, her powers would have little effect. Scared as she was, a part of her still enjoyed the pleasure he inflicted, as it would in anyone else. Still, the thought sickened her and she cried out in pain and pleasure, unable to do anything in her defense.

Alucard laughed harder when he heard her cries and knew instantly her wanted more. He kissed again, forcing their tongues to play with one another as he rammed his cock deep inside of her, slamming itself in just the right place to make her moan. Alucard took good notice of this and pulled out, a cruel and glee full look in his eyes as it seemed his member was gone. Inside of Liz, the Vampires cock reformed into darkness, turning and wiggling in all directions that cause his prey to moan louder.

"Yes, moan for me my pretty little whore. You know your master LOVES that!" Alucards cock reformed but the thing inside Liz stay, squirming and moving about inside of her as he pushed his dick into her ass, causing unbearable pain as he did this. The former Vampire King smacked his lips with imputations and to heighten this up a bit he dug his nails into her back, dragging them down to her ass which he squeezed hard as he rammed into it over and over again.

"NOOO!!" Liz cried out in pain and pleasure. She would not, could not call out Alucard's name, he was a monstrous thing and she could not love him, no matter what he did to her. Though she moaned it was not by choice. Pain gnawed at her from every angle and it began to grow into a single dull haze. She could not fight back still, though she tried to lift her arms she could not. Yelling out, "Never! You are not my master!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, protesting the only way she had left.

"That's right keep fighting- makes it twice the fun!" Alucard slowed his pace down and allowed the thing inside of her to create pleasure for his prey. He grinned sadistically as he watched her now squirm in not out of pain but it's opposite instead. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and gently licked her face, giving him a moment to re-adjust and slam right into her which cause Liz to scream out in pleasure, allowing it to flood throughout her whole body. The monster groaned loudly, filling her with his white-hot seed, the liquid spilling down between her tights to the ground. "You are just to much fun to ignore my little servant..."

Alucard pulled out violently, seamen gushing out and onto the ground. He paused, remembering the black creator still inside of her. "..." With a dark chuckle he flicked his head back causally and the little monster inside of Liz became sharp and started to turn around madly- trying to cut it's way out of her. "If I were you... I'd try to push that out fast... Kukukukuku..." and with that the room returned to normal, leaving her there to die.

Liz fell over onto the floor, looking at the Vampire as he left with a defeated look on her face. Reaching, she pulled the sharp object out of her body, blood spilling out after it. She groaned a little in pain, but there was just so much that it all swirled together in a red haze. She hit the ground with a sickening squish of blood and torn flesh and the room went black, relieving her of her pain that she had sustained for so long. "Monster..." was what she whispered before going silent as the grave.

* * *

**Heheh.. Hoped you all liked it. Just smut cause I was bored, would to thank a friend who helped me write this.** ^.^

**I'm so dead for doing this... XD**


End file.
